


Better off as lovers

by Romanoff_mylove



Category: 2020 presidential election - Fandom, Donald Trump - Fandom, Joe Biden - Fandom, Triden, Trump x Biden
Genre: 2020 presidential election, Enemies to Lovers, Joe Biden - Freeform, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Multi, donald trump - Freeform, idk they dont fuck, mlm, triden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanoff_mylove/pseuds/Romanoff_mylove
Summary: Joe Biden thinks back of his dear relationship with mabey-a-bit-more-than-friends Donald Trump. Mabey he misses him, mabey he just doesn´t want to be so alone.
Relationships: Donald Trump x Joe Biden, Donald trump joe biden, Joe Biden x Donald Trump, triden - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Better off as lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Vote !!

I. 

Every time i thought about that fateful night, tears welled into my eyes. If only the world was fair, if only fate valued lovers. If only. The bright television lights in my eyes, the makeup someone had put on me. My blue suit, his grey suit. 29th of september 2020.  
“Oh, really? Are you talking about Hunter?"  
He knew all about Hunter. He´d been there. Back when the world smiled on lovers. Before he changed.  
“I don´t know Beu, I know Hunter.”  
He knew them both. And he knew them well. Mabey i shouldn´t have called him last week and asked him if he regretted it. Everything. But i´m getting old and i was afraid i was missing out on love. I wasn´t. I had been remembering old times and forgot about the new. His bright blue eyes and brilliant golden hair, his teeth still not yellowed from the lies. I miss that man. I miss my Don. 

I missed my Don. But I can´t anymore. I was just talking about dear late Beu, who passed some years ago. I miss my family more than i miss him. And not only did he insult Beu´s memory, he brought up Hunter´s past. Oh, how Hunter must be hurting. Sometimes i´ll tell myself i was never in love with him. But i know that isn´t true. And i don´t think i fell out of love until that fateful night, the 29th. 

Paris in the nineties was oh so different than Paris now. All you needed was a car and a hoodie and no one payed attention to Don. That was when i fell. And i fell hard. We´d walked into each other outside a cafe and he invited me over for a drink. The next morning we ate croissants and had coffee on a balcony, overlooking the fifth in paris. The people were just rising and we had barely slept. I had an early flight, he had a late one. I think back to his hands on mine that night and smile. He gave me something no one else had or has again.

**Author's Note:**

> VOTE !!


End file.
